Training: Excersise in Chakra Molding: Tree Climbing
Roleplay TensuiSagaaraKun: *Senju Tensui, the young kunoichi who was appointed to the honorable squad led by the one and only hokage himself, wandered through the village as she always does on her days off, with her brilliant black hair glistening in the sun and her delicate sky blue eyes studying around the village for odd jobs she can do to keep preoccupied, today though she had a single train of thought, to train her body and chakra, herself appointed mission today was to learn not only to properly hold, maintain and manipulate her chakra properly and well, but to be able to stretch her semi limited amount out and filter herself to using the minimum amount over extended periods and with the maximum results. her lack of physical strength though not to bad has made it hard for her to keep up with sensei and she knew that if she could master her control over her own body and limits and perhaps push them further she would be able to surprise her sensei, now smiling delicately she walked herself casually and briskly so as not to overexert herself or senselessly waste any energy, to the training field, as she passed through the gates to the field she scanned for the memory of how the training was carried out to learn to maintain chakra vertically, she went through how balance and maintenance was key, that once you got the right amount down you had to constantly maintain the control perfectly or it could be disastrous, and how slashing marks onto the vertical site of training would keep you focused and determined, she took out one of her shuriken first, placing it properly between her pointer and middle finger and tossing it to the top of the tallest tree she could find, it landed dead into the highest branch up, she stopped and smiles softly, her aim and skill with the shuriken throw pleasing to her, she told herself that would be the finishing point and she would make it there or kill herself trying, the tree she picked was approximately 32 feet tall, she pulled a kunai from her pouch, having gone home earlier yesterday and sharpening her tools after meeting with her sensei it was deadly and proficient weapon, she held it facing out in her hand with the base of the hilt against her thumb and the blade facing out of the bottom of her hand, she pulled a sign to concentrate her chakra and closed her eyes, concentrating deeply to feel for her chakra, slowly but steadily her chakra began to mold under her feet and her emerald green chakra was forming a very sturdy under layer beneath her footwear, when she became convinced she had it she rushed towards the tree feeling it would help her to have speed as well to boost off and ran up it vertically, she took maybe 10 steps up the tree and her chakra failed out, quickly she swiped the tree and came crashing down on her back, a shooting pain running through her from the impact of such a large fall, the back of her shirt torn from the branches she hit on the way down and her back bleeding slightly from the sharp rocks and debris underneath, but she was not willing to let go of the training for such small wounds, a ninja was bound to get hurt in battle why should this small fall stop her she convinced herself. she ignored and suppressed the pain throwing it out of her mind as she stood up by supporting herself on her knees and looked up, she had got possibly 15 feet up and knew she’d have a long way to go, once again she would make the seal and focus the chakra into her feet, taking slightly less time this go around and dashed up the tree, her mind blank except for the focus on chakra output, she may have made it maybe 9 or 10 feet higher before she faltered and let her chakra go, immediately slicing a new mark in and falling, knowing this time it would cost her more than a few scrapes to fall she pivoted her hips and body separate ways to spiral softly to a standing position and slam her kunai into the tree, the kunai though being so well-honed instead of catching right in gashed down the tree some, splinters and woodchips cracking and flinging out, her heart racing with panic at the failure to stop before she suddenly jerked to a stop approximately 3 or 4 feet from the earth, she sighed and dropped down, looking up at what she had accomplished, sweating slightly and dirty, her back dripping some blood and her face now covered in sawdust and woodchips as well, she wiped her face on her arm and took out another kunai, wrapping some twine around it and flinging it, she latched it around the other and yanked them both back down before pocketing one and untwining the other, she looked up and saw less progress but was more determined than ever. I have to make it to the top I have no other options I can’t back down, this is my task and test to me alone.” *a fire was building in her eyes with those words and her passion burnt hot and bright, she closed her eyes once again and focused even more thoroughly on the chakra at her feet. If the last amount still wasn’t enough than slightly more would work, she did so, pumping a specific amount into the under footing and opening her eyes slowly, she calmed her breathing and took off running at the tree, keeping her mind at ease and calm but trained on the task at hand, her breathing steady and firm, she pushed off on the tree scaling up it at a full run, her mind treating this like running on ground but also keeping the chakra balance in mind, she ran and ran, as she did she slowly realized she could do it and knew she was there, her heart rate increased from the strain but determination kept her going , she saw herself reach her destination and gripped the branch, tiredly she strained to pull herself up and grabbed the shuriken as she plopped onto the branch stomach down, a bright beaming smile on her face as she huffed* “take that, sensei, I told you, not to underestimate, me.” *as she laid there on the branch it suddenly hit her that her chakra was low and she was going to have difficulty getting down, she quickly devised a way to do so, she took a wire from her pouch and wrapped it around the tree, shimmying down by using the wire to steady herself, though her hands became cut up from it she was satisfied knowing she had actually climbed a tree with chakra, she plopped onto the floor in front of the tree and decided if she were going to master this properly shed have to do this training for more than one day and decided for the next week shed come back every single day until she was sure shed had it down. As her fatigue kicked in fully she would lay still at the base of the tree and doze into a deep well earned sleep* Roleplay Participants Senju Tensui Category:Solo Training Category:Konohagakure Role-Play